Sonamy Oneshots
by TheUltimateSonicFanGirl
Summary: Just a of oneshots about Sonamy! :D Enjoy you crazy people! XD
1. The Almost Death

Hi! Still working on 'New Hero'. Just wanted to write this.

BIG supporter of SonAmyShad, by the way...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not breathing.

Not breathing.

He isn't _breathing_.

"No! This can't be happening, this can't be happening!" Amy grabbed at her wet quills.

She didn't know what to do.

She _didn't_.

She couldn't help him.

She _couldn't_.

It fustrated Amy to no end. Sonic saves her all the time. And now, the one time when Sonic needed the saving, there was nothing she could do.

Why? Why had he pushed Amy into the plane? Not even thinking about how much time he had left, before he went to pursue Eggman. The plane crashed near shore, Amy had a gash on her arm, and Tails was out cold. Amy pulled Tails out, and set him on the white, sandy beach. (the beach is a LIE!)

Amy looked at him now, Tails was still snoring away, unaware that his best friend was probably dead.

_Dead_.

Amy hated that word.

_No_.

She refused to beleive he was gone. That she would never see his emerald eyes again, that she would never be able to see him smile and laugh. She would even miss the fact that he would run away from her all the time! 'Cause for some strange reason, whenever she chased him, he would run slower than usual. MUCH slower. It made her smile and cry at the same time, because she would never she him agai-

No. NO! NO! NOOOOOO!

Amy began pounding on Sonic's chest, crying all the way. Sonic had never gave up on her, so why should she.

_Pound, pound, pound_!

Nothing.

POUND, POUND, POUND!

"Don't die on me! Please Sonic! Don't die!"

She stopped pounding on his chest. She began crying on it instead, unaware of his soft heartbeat slowly getting stronger.

Amy started to hear coughing, and gasps for breath. She looked up.

There was Sonic, alive, and coughing up whatever water he had swallowed.

"I...H-hate...Water..."

"SONIC!"

"Oof!"

Amy began hugging (or should I say GLOMPING!?) Sonic, who was struggling to breathe.

"A-amy..."

"Oh! Sorry!" She released. Then she smacked him on the arm, "Don't you ever leave me like that again! Do you know how scared I was? I thought I lost you!"

"Okay, I won't. Not for a long time,"He began looking around,"Wait, where's Tails!"

Amy pointed to Tails, who was starting to wake up,"Sonic!" He looked at Sonic and Amy, who were close to each other. _Very_ close. Not to metion they were holding hands. He smirked,"Oh I see,"

Sonic looked at his friend quizzacally, "What?"

"You told her didn't you?"

Sonic cheeks reddened, "I, I didn't!"

Amy was confused, "Tell me what?"

"Nothing Tails was just-"

"Sonic_ likes _you." (Tails, you can be so cruel, and so can I. XD)

Sonic's cheeks were the color of a tomato.

"TAILS!"

Sonic began chasing Tails all the way back to Sation Square, with Amy laughing all the way.

Geez, I wonder what happened next?


	2. First Date, First Kiss

Yay! More updating! I love to update! XD

**wattmelberries: **You thought she was going to slap him!? XD Well, she would of, but then Tails woke up. XD

**Wicked pumpkin: **It made you laugh huh? I honestly thought I was bad at writing humor, but apparently not.

Sonic: age 18

Amy: age 16

Yeah, I got nothing else to say...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy was the happiest girl in the universe.

Sonic was finally, _finally _taking her out on a date.

She was so happy, she just wanted to squeal!

_But Sonic wouldn't like that, _She thought, _That's why he ran away. _

Sonic told her they were going someplace casual. That was fine, even though Amy always imagined her first date somewhere more... romantic.

Amy put on a tank top and a pair of shorts. She slipped on her flip-flops.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

_He's here already!_

Amy ran to the door as best as she could without falling in her flip-flops. When she finally reached her desination, she grabbed the doorknob, and opened the door.

There was Sonic, looking kind of nervous, but at the same time confident, if that was possible. He had a bouquet of flowers.

"For you."

"Oh! Thank you," Amy replied. She took the flowers and set them in a nearby vase. "There! Perfect!"

She looked back at Sonic, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Well Ames, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes, I am."

She grabbed Sonic's hand, and out they went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That movie was awesome!" Sonic said, "Did you see those graphic?!"

Indeed, they had went to see Chao in Space 3.

"I didn't know you liked chao movies so much," Amy said, "I would have taken you to one years ago!"

He shrugged. "I payed more attention to the explosions then the entire movie."

Amy rolled her eyes. Of course he did.

"You are a strange boy."

"I'm not strange, all boys want to see explosions!"

"Is that why you fight Eggman?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Sonic replied, "I just hope the old guy retires soon."

Amy looked at him. "Why?"

"Well for one thing it isn't fun anymore," Sonic said, "Another thing, the guy looks like he's about to have a heart attack. It's no fun to fight someone that looks so sick, and probably is."

What Sonic said, made sense. Of course, Amy hadn't seen Eggman lately, but she took his word. He would never lie to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy and Sonic spent the rest of the night in silence.

Amy bit her lips to keep from crying. This night was supposed to be perfect! They were supposed to laugh, and smile, maybe even a kiss or two.

But no. Instead, she was stupid, she didn't drop the subject, and now Sonic won't even look at her!

"S-sonic?"

"Hhmm?"

"I-I want to go home."

A look of hurt registered on his face. But it left as quickly as it came.

"Alright. I'll take you home." Sonic picked Amy up bridal style and dashed to her house.

When they got there, Sonic set Amy down.

The two could barely look at each other. The night, overall, was a major flop.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Amy said quietly.

"Yeah..." Just before Amy closed the door, Sonic gave her a kiss on the lips. "Goodnight Amy," He said with a smile. Then he was off, doing who knows what.

Amy touched her lips. Sonic kissed her. Sonic kissed _her._

_He likes me! He really likes me! _

She closed the door, wondering when she should tell Cream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aw, how cute. I'm going to write my sonamy theory. Not on here, just thought you Sonamy lovers would like to know.

Review! Review I say! Or no more Sonamy!


	3. Break Up

For now on I'm going to write quotes with the oneshots. I do trivia with New Hero so why shouldn't I do quotes with Sonamy Oneshots?

**Wicked pumpkin: **I like it when they kiss too. :)

**Hazel the Rabbit: **Don't worry I will.

**My-My986: **I WON'T I WON'T!

**LunaTheDragonSlayer: **Thank you!

**TwilighttheLobo/Wolf: **I will be writing more. Oh, and GET OFF ME!

Sonic: age 20

Amy: age 18

_"Silent gratitude isn't much use to anyone." -Gladys Brown Stern _(that means review)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic looked at his arm. Two months and he still wasn't used to it.

He felt like a cyborg. While they looked cool, people secretly feared them. How did they get that? They would ask. And while cyborg weren't actually real, he knew that's how they felt.

It could have been worse, his legs could have been chopped off!

But they weren't. He still wondered though. What would have happened if he did this? Or this?

It wasn't like him to dwell on the past. But that's because he was never affected by it.

Sonic used to have no regrets. But now, after the accident, he regreted everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Amy prepared breakfast, she glanced up at the stairs, then back at the food. Only to look again.

She was concerned about Sonic. Ever since the accident, he hadn't been acting like himself. Before, Sonic was confident and happy. Now he quiet, he barely talked to her, he tended to get angry a lot. Amy thanked Chaos that all he did when he was mad was scream.

They were such a happy couple. Now all they did was scream at each other.

She heard thumps coming down the stairs. She sighed and took the pancakes off the fryer.

She wanted to confront Sonic about his behavior, but she was scared that he might get mad.

"Good morning Sonic."

"mmph." Sonic sat down at the table.

Amy sat the plate down in front of Sonic.

"Thank you Amy."

"Your welcome." He was talking to her, that was good, right?

"Do you have anything planned for today?" Amy asked.

"No. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could spend the day together! We never do anymore."

Sonic looked up at her. "Will there be cake?"

Amy rolled her eyes and resisted her urge to laugh.

"Yes Sonic, there will be cake." (I want cake :P)

Amy spent the rest of the morning making the cake, trying to prevent Sonic from eating the batter.

They were smiling and laughing, just like when they first got together. Amy had thought that the "flame" they once had was gone, but she was wrong. Here they were, having a good time as if nothing was wrong. That is, until he wrapped his arm around her.

Amy froze. This was not the organic one, this was the new one. It felt cold and metallic against her skin. In a second, she playfully tried to get the arm off her, displaying fake strength. She hoped Sonic hadn't noticed.

But he did. He always did.

"What's wrong Amy? Are you scared?" Sonic asked her in a cold tone of voice.

"W-what? No! You just caught me off guard." Amy replied.

Sonic released her.

"You don't like it."

Amy didn't respond. She knew what he was referring to.

"I knew it! What happened to, 'I love you Sonikku?' What happened to, 'I'll love you no matter what?'! What do you see me as? A monster? A piece of crap? No more Amy, no more."

Amy didn't like how this was going...

"I'm done. You hear me? D-O-N-E done! I'm tired of feeling like a stranger in my own home!" He headed for the door. "Tails will get my stuff later. Goodbye Amy Rose."

"NOOOOOOOO!" She ran over to Sonic and grabbed his arm, the new one. "Don't leave me please! I love you Sonikuu! I'm just not used to it! I know you aren't either! Don't leave me please!"

Sonic sighed. She was right. He himself wasn't used to this piece of machinery stuck on his shoulder. It wasn't fair to her, to leave her when she did nothing wrong.

"You're really stupid to want someone like me," He said.

Amy looked up at him. "Does that mean you'll stay?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'll stay."

Amy smiled. "You know, you have to clean up the mess you made."

Sonic looked over at the kitchen, where there was cake batter and frosting everywhere.

"That's easy, I'll just lick it clean." He said, licking his lips.

"Ew! No way! Clean it up the normal way you weirdo!"

Sonic laughed.

But it wasn't fake.

This time, his happiness was real.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La la la! Review please! La la la!


	4. He Runs Away

Hello again! I had written another story called 'Merged'. You could check it out and, you know, REVIEW! I barely have any feedback on there, and it gets me really annoyed. The whole point of this site is to get feedback on your work! Geez, the only story of mine that's real popular is 'New Hero' which I still don't get, seeing as Sonamy is more popular than Shadamy. It kinda hurts my feelings. I guess I got on this site because I wanted to boost my confidence. When you don't review it makes me cry. ;-;

**My-My986: **P.O.V. style huh? I'm much more comfortable in 3rd person, heh heh. ^^; This one is in P.O.V. style though, at your request. :)

**Savvy0417: **It was funny? I guess I'm more funny than I thought. I'm a naturally goofy person, but I hide it with a serious facade. I thought I lost the ability to tell a joke! But I guess not. :)

**TwilighttheLobo/Wolf: **Why thank you. Hugging buddy? I got to pull that one with my sister! (she hates hugs :D) I'll give you a cookie if you let me go...

_"First things first, second things never." -Shirley Conran_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He runs away.

Why? What did I ever do?

Maybe I scare him, maybe he hates me.

But he wouldn't let me hang out with him, right?

Maybe he's taunting me, letting me hang out with him only to break my heart in the end.

But that didn't sound like the Sonic I know.

But he still runs.

Why won't he ever slow down, why doesn't he stop?

Why doesn't he stop toying with my heart?

Wait a minute...

When I chase him, why does he runs so slow?

Maybe he wants me to catch him. Maybe he likes it when I chase him.

Why do his cheeks turn pink when I catch him?

Maybe he considers me as something more than a friend.

Maybe, just maybe he _likes _me.

Maybe he loves me, but doesn't know how to say it!

Yes, that must be it!

He likes me, and he doesn't know how to express it!

I wish I could confront him on the topic, but what will happen when I do?

Will he confirm it?

Will he deny it?

Will he take away into the sunset for our happily ever after?

Or will he hate me forever?

I guess there is only one way to find out.

I have to ask.

But, I'm scared.

Scared that he'll get mad at me.

Scared that he'll never want to see me again.

So I chase him, and he runs.

It's the way it always has been.

And it's the way it always will be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope Amy is in character, heh heh. ^^; This is not the sonamy theory I was talking about. I will post it up sometime this week, hopefully.


	5. Come home

IT'S SO HOT!

I feel like I'm about to take off my clothes...

WHY WON'T YOU WORK FAN!?

***bangs fan***

**Is it okay if I talk in bold now? I'm too lazy and hot to change it.**

My-My986:**Poetry taste huh? *looks back at it* Oh wow, it really does look like a poem! Let's call it a poem then! :D**

Mr. nin10do:** Thank you, thank you! Tails is my favorite too. :) You miss Eggman? I'll try to put him in a short... The title was a trick, I know. I am so clever. And evil. :D He's shy. That's why. (I'm sorry I had to put a space in your name, the computer wouldn't have let me have your pen name on here otherwise)**

**Okaaaaaaaayyyyy. Let's write this before I am too hot to continue.**

**Sonic: age 28**

**Amy: age 26**

_"We spend the first 12 months of our children's lives teaching them to walk and talk, and the next 12 months telling them to sit down and be quiet." -Phyllis Diller _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mooom! Dash hogging the remote again!"

"Daaaaad! Journey won't let me watch my program!"

Amy sighed. Will those two ever get along? She heard a crash. Nope. Why did she even bother?

_They're my kids, _She reminded herself, _I love them. _

She heard another crash, and the screaming of Dash.

Instinctly, she grabbed her youngest, a little baby boy no older than one, and ran for the living room.

Of course, when she got there, the place was destroyed. What else was new? Dash, a five year old blue hedgehog with purple streaks on his quills, was crying. And why was he crying? The TV was destroyed, apparently they had decided to throw the remote at the television.

She looked at her eldest. Journey was trying to flee by inching slowly toward the door.

"Stop right there little missy." Journey froze. No one wanted to mess with mom.

_A little bit later..._

"I didn't mean to throw the remote! At least not that way!" Journey looked at her mother, desperate for her to believe her. (does that sound right?)

"And what way were you planning to throw it!? The window!?"

Journey looked down. "No..."

"Journey, we can't afford this right now."

"You can never afford anything! Why!? I'm supposed to have the cool parents! The ones that fought Eggman! Why aren't we rich!? Why are we poor!?"

Amy tried not to take the insult harshly. "We never asked for a reward. Even then, we still had tons of money on our hands." She was talking quietly, but her daughter could hear her, "You know we're not poor, we're saving money. Your dad... he wants to find a cure for you..."

Journey didn't dare look up at her mother. She sometimes had dizzy spells and moments when she felt so weak, she couldn't even move. She never thought it was so serious, until one day, she had a seizure. She had fragments of that day, but that was when she realized how serious her condition really was. She had never seen her dad in tears, until that day.

What frustrated her the most was that Eggman was behind this. And they could do was hope that her dad found a cure in time.

Journey has so limited time in this world, and everyone knows it.

She hated it.

"I'm sorry mom..."

Amy kissed her pink and blue daughter on the forehead. "It's okay. You're young. You don't know better. But I still have to punish you. You stay in here until dinner."

Journey smiled. "Alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the night, Amy was exhausted. Dash had refused to go to sleep, and little Blur was sobbing all night.

She wished her husband was home.

But no, he had to go to Holoska, and he wouldn't be back for another week.

As selfish as it was, Amy wanted her husband back.

Amy sat down at the kitchen table, where she was at. She felt like she was going to cry.

She missed Sonic. She miss him so much. All she wanted was for her husband to come home, and for her daughter to be cured.

But of course, in order for her daughter to get better, her husband had to go away.

Amy began to sob. Oh, how she wished it was the perfect life she always wanted! A perfect life with Sonic as her husband, and their kids happy and _healthy. _

But allast, that was not to be.

Suddenly she heard a door open. She went for the front hallway.

When Amy saw who it was, she gasped.

"H-hey Ames, c-can I g-get some hot chocolate?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It counts as Sonamy because they have kids. :3

Meet my Sonamy fankids:

Journey: age 10 (her name used to be Breeze)

Dash: age 7

Blur: age 1

Blur is a boy, by the way...

EDIT: I changed Breeze's name to Journey. Alright?


	6. Meeting the parents and news

Hello again! I seriously need to continue writing my other two stories, and I really am trying! You need patience, I am only human!

**Mr. nin10do: **It's not WHS. Remember, I said Eggman was the one who inflicted her with such a horrible disease. It's an unknown one, but a disease all the same. It's very similar to WHS but it's not. It's not going to paralyze her or anything, it'll just make her weak till the day she dies. Unless they find a cure...

**The Hidden Flare: **Yeah, I didn't see it coming either, and I'm the one who wrote it! XD It's rare huh? Yay! I'm being different again! :D And thank you!

Another reason for why I hadn't been updating as quickly as I like to: I'm writing two novels at the same time! It's not easy. (only professional writers write two novels at the same time) Yeah, I have been cured of my writer's block! For my novels anyways... :( I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with my fanfictions, not to mention I have another idea that has been in my head for a while...

At least I'm trying!

**Sonic: age 18**

**Amy: age 16**

_"Have the courage and the daring to think that you can make a difference. That's what being young is all about." -Ruby Dee _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy was nervous. She was 16, he was 18. They weren't ready for this kind of responsibility!

But it was too late now.

Now, all she had to do was tell him, and see how he would react.

Would he be happy? Or would he scream at her? Would he leave her? He would leave her wouldn't he? There was no way he'd settle down like this! Against his will!

Amy got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. He would leave her and never turn back.

She can't tell him. But, as Amy knew, he would find out. One way or another, he would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a lovely day out for a run. But instead of running, like he usually does, he was at some fancy-dancy party with his girl.

Not that he was complaining, I mean, he _was _with his girlfriend after all. But did he have to wear a suit? Apparently he did, because, according to Amy, he couldn't meet Amy's parents in his usual sneakers and vest. He also, apparently, wasn't allowed to show off his recently pierced ear. He also had to comb his brand new bangs that he decided to grow. He couldn't use any "slang" that he usually use, such as "totally. He also wasn't allowed to cuss. Amy had been preparing Sonic for this day for over two months. It was the worst two months of his life.

"So Mr. Needlemouse," Amy's mother said, "I understand that you save the world on a daily basic."

Sonic nodded.

"May I ask, why?" Amy's father asked.

Sonic looked at him strangely. "I have been keeping the world safe for as long as I can remember, I can't think of doing anything else."

Amy's mom took a sip of her wine. "So you can't think of having a family?"

Sonic nearly choked on his water, (he's still underage, you know) "W-what!?"

"You never thought of having a family with our daughter?"

"I never thought of having a family with anybody!"

"And why is that?"

Sonic hesistated. "...Personal reasons... If you excuse me..." He made his way towards the bathroom.

The Roses watched him go.

"The poor dear," said Amy's mom.

"What Roseanne? Isn't it obvious? He's too immature." Amy's dad, Robert, did not like Sonic all that much.

"Dear, don't you know? He's an orphan." Roseanne took out her cellphone from her handbag and called her daughter.

"Hello?"

"Amel-"

"This is Amy Rose, I'm away from my phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep."

Roseanne hung up. "Robert, go find Amelia, you have to prevent her from telling."

"Telling wha-"

"Just go!"

"Alright, alright, jeez woman," Robert mumbled to himself.

A little while later, Sonic was out of the bathroom, and was looking for Amy. Finally, he found her, talking to some girl at the punch bowl.

He walked over, putting his arm around his girlfriend. "Hey Ames."

"Oh hi, Sonic! This is my friend Twilight." She gestured to the girl called Twilight, a very pretty wolf. Sonic waved at her.

_This is it Amy, now's your chance! _

"Sonic, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Sonic's blood went cold. This was bad, this was very bad!

The two went off to the side, where no one was. She wanted to talk in private! This was worst!

"Sonic, I-"

"You want to break up, don't you?" He had hurt in his eyes.

"What!? No! Sonic-"

"How could you do this!? What did I do wrong!? I can fix it!" His voice was getting louder with each word. People were starting to look at them.

"Sonic-"

"HOW COULD YOU!?" He had tears in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"SONIC! I'M PREGNANT!"

_Preg-pregnant!? _

Then his world went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he woke up, he was in a nice fancy room on a nice fancy bed with Amy glaring down at him.

"You do realize you made a complete fool of yourself, right?" Amy asked him.

Sonic pretended not to hear her. "Your pregnant?"

She sighed. "Yes, are you mad?"

Sonic simply looked at her. "How could I be mad? I'm finally getting a family!" He flashed one of his famous grins.

Amy looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Really! After all," he brought Amy close. "It's just another adventure!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic you have no idea...

This takes place in the same universe as the last one. :D

It's so over here now. No, I'm not even joking, there used to a heat wave where I live, and now it's on the verge of snowing!

My hands almost froze writing this...

So be good, and review while I try to thaw out my hands...

Oh! The Twilight in this story is my good friend **TwilighttheLobo**! I couldn't help myself!


	7. Hanging from above

Okay! I got this awesome idea for a story! Well, it's not my idea it's Chicaaaaa's from DA! She was kind enough to let me use it. Yay!

**Mr. nin10do: **You were laughing? I knew I had a sense of humor! I knew it!

**The Hidden Flare: **Yeah, I'm not sure if Sonic was in character either, but hey, what are ya going to do? Thanks! I try, I really do, to balance it all...

**Sonic: age 15**

**Amy: age 14**

Gosh, we were watching this Anne Frank movie in class. I almost cried. Watching those kids get loaded into a gas chamber, seeing the women get stripped and hair cut off, watching Margot die... I'm surprise I didn't cry. I wished Anne and Peter survived... Poor Mouschi...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they hung from the rope, waiting for their rescue, Amy tried her best not to look down.

Out of everyone she could have been hanging from certain death, it had to be Sonic. The slave. The person who made her feel... Different. Strange. And not in a bad way, it felt like it was a surprisingly good way. But at the same time, it felt bad. She couldn't be in relationship, not now, not with her status. She knew that if she started dating, and something bad happened to her, or him, she would never forgive herself.

Yet here she was, blushing like crazy.

Maybe Techno and Cream were right, maybe she should loosen up a bit.

Too late now.

"Well this just _great._" Amy said, narrowing her eyes at Sonic. "This is all your fault!"

Sonic looked at her. "_My _fault!?"

"Yes! Your fault! If you had never shown up during that mission..." She trailed off.

"Then what? I would have been blown up with my master, is that correct?" His eyes narrowed. "If you had never saved me, I would dead right now, wouldn't I?"

Amy bit her lips. "You caused the explosion, and you know it."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Oh sure, Techno pulled the bombs outta thin air! Yes, that makes _perfect _sense." His voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"Sonic-"

"You know what? I didn't even asked to be saved! I liked my life before!"

Amy was taken aback. What slave didn't want freedom? "You liked a life when you were abused and manipulated!?"

"At least I knew who my friends were!"

Before Amy could say something back, they were jerked down. Amy, startled, held on to Sonic tighter. The two looked up. The rope was straining to hold them, slowly splitting into two. When she looked back at Sonic, she was greeted by the cold glare of emerald green eyes. Finally, she had enough.

"Why are you so cruel to me!?"

His face instantly turned into a shocked expression. "What?"

"Do you hate me!? Is that it!? I'm tired of you-" She was interrupted by a kiss, soft and passionate. When he broke the kiss, he just looked at her.

"You're an idiot. I don't hate you. I never did."

"Then why-"

"Do you really think anyone was affectionate to me? You're right. I was abused and manipulated. I don't know what's it like to be cared for."

"Then how do you know how to kiss?"

He smiled. "Observation."

She couldn't help it, she started laughing. Sonic followed soon after. Their laughter echoed through out the cave. It alerted anyone nearby of their location, and Amy didn't care. Not at the moment anyways.

"Amy..."

"Yes?"

"Think you can climb up the rope?"

"Why didn't you say something sooner!?"

"Because I didn't want to." He flashed a dirty smile.

"Pervert!" She climbed up the rope, being sure to step on Sonic's head. Sonic followed soon after. When they the both on stable ground, Amy spoke to him, "We can't tell anyone about what happened, understand?"

Sonic nodded. "I guess that means we can't hold hands..."

Amy grabbed his hand. "We can, but not when other people are around."

They began walking towards the campsite. Amy thought about how trilled Techno and Cream would be if they ever found out about her and Sonic. It pained her that she would never be able to though.

Once again, Amy lost the chance to be a real girl.

Even if it was just for a second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the way, I graduated! Yay! I only got four more years of high school to go. ^^; My birthday's tomorrow! Yahoo! Be sure to wish me a Happy Birthday! 'Cause with all the drama I've been going through recently, I really need it.


End file.
